Into My Arms
by Acri
Summary: On his vacation to U.S., Kai meets an Aussie by the name of Derren, and an idol singer named Arian Kitone.
1. Who Are You?

(Okay, so here's the first chapter of this awkward fanfic. It just popped into my head when I was listening to music today. Well, here you go! And I don't own anyone from beyblade, so all I own is everyone you don't recognize, hehe.)  
  
Into My Arms  
  
Chapter One  
Who Are You?  
  
Sleeping silently in his bed at the Morning Star Hotel in Dallas, Texas, Kai had taken a vacation. The others were starting to annoy him back home and he just wanted some alone time. Just as the sun began to shine through the window, loud music began to blare in the room next to him. Kai sat up suddenly. He covered his ears and threw the book he had been reading the night before at the wall.  
  
This was the second day in a row that this had happen. The same song was playing yesterday at 6:02 am on the dot, just like this day. Kai covered his head with the pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
A knock came at the door to Kai's room. The Bladebreaker stood and, tucking the pillow under his right arm, went to the door and opened it. A man with brown hair and green eyes stood on the other side, he was still in his pajamas. "Yes?" Kai said with an uninterested expression on his face.  
  
"Well mate, I was wondering if I could borrow your toothbrush," said the man in and Australian accent.  
  
"My toothbrush?" Kai said with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah mate, mine fell in the crapper."  
  
Reaching into his right pocket, Kai pulled out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to the man. "Just go buy a new one and leave me alone." He then turned and closed the door in the man's face. But as he did, another knock came. Kai growled and opened it. It was the man again. "Yes?" Any bit of self- control Kai may have had to not beat the peaches out of this man was starting to wear thin.  
  
"Oi, mate, do you happen to have the new Arian Kitone CD?" asked the man.  
  
"Never heard of him," responded Kai. His nails were dug into the white pillow under his arm.  
  
"Mate, Arian's a girl, a pretty one at that!" Pausing for a second the man pulled a small poster from the back of his pajama pants. "How could you not have heard of her?" He unraveled the poster and Kai caught his first sight of the singer. "She's pretty, huh?"  
  
"Not really," Kai shrugged and turned around. "I've seen better back home." He began to close the door but the Aussie pushed it open.  
  
"Oh, have you, mate?"  
  
"Will you stop calling me 'mate'?" Kai shouted at the man. "I swear the only person I've met that's more annoying than you is fricking Tyson." Kai turned and walked to his bed. His ears suddenly tuned in to the music. "And can you turn that off? I'm on vacation." He laid back down on the bed and covered his head with the pillow.  
  
"Tyson?" the Aussie whispered. Then it hit him. "Wait a cotton-picking minute ma. . . um. . . dude. . . you're Hiwatari Kai, ain'tcha?"  
  
"You're an idiot!" shouted the boy with his head under the pillow.  
  
"Well that's not nice," mumbled the man with brown hair.  
  
Kai stayed in bed all day, the man never turned off the music, but he was starting to get used to it. When Kai awoke the next morning, the music was off. Stretching, the boy stood from his bed and walked to the door. Just as he opened the door, the Aussie was standing there, about to knock. "What now."  
  
"Kai," he said. "Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arian Kitone is coming to Dallas as part of her 'Farewell to the U.S.' Tour before she goes back home to Japan!"  
  
Kai scratched his head and then crossed his arms. "What a minute, who are you?"  
  
The Aussie laughed. "Derren," he said. "Sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier."  
  
"Erm, anyway," Kai sighed. "What's with this chick, she got big boobs or something?"  
  
"It's not like that!" shouted Derren. "Off of that subject; guess what!"  
  
Looking down at his feet, Kai said, "What?"  
  
"I'VE GOT TICKETS!" shouted the Aussie, who then began to dance in the hallway. "Ah, I can see her movin' now!"  
  
"So she's fat?" said Kai as he shrugged.  
  
"Kai, you saw the poster! She's not fat!" said Derren with wide eyes.  
  
Shaking his head, Kai stated, "So why are you telling me you have tickets."  
  
"Well mate, I was just wondering if you wanted to join me," said Derren as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Next week, on Saturday."  
  
"Fine, as long as you don't bother me until then, okay?"  
  
"Gotcha, ma. . ." Giving Kai a thumbs up he said, "Dude."  
  
"Just leave. . ." Derren went to his own room and Kai left the hotel for the day.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, Kai realized he never really brushed his hair this morning, but it looked exactly the same when it was combed so it didn't really matter. As he was about to turn the corner, a sleek black motorcycle came out of nowhere and sharply made the turn as the rider's knee scraped against the road. Then the bike went vertical again and was gone in the distance. As Kai thought the speeding was over, a cop car came out of nowhere and also made a sharp turn. It was following the speedy motorcycle rider.  
  
"What the hell?" Kai whispered to himself. He turned the corner and kept walking. "We don't have motorcycling crack heads back home."  
  
Suddenly, another motorcycle came to a stop next to Kai. "Hey, 'scuse me?" said the rider.  
  
Kai turned his head and looked at the helmeted rider. "Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen another bike come by here? Possibly being chased by the cops?" The rider had a black helmet and boots and the rest was a red leather jacket and pants. The red motorcycle's engine revved up a bit.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"What of it?" shouted the rider, seeming a bit agitated. "Look my friend is in trouble, if I. . . never mind, which way?"  
  
Kai pointed straight ahead and the rider took off, leaving the boy with the exhaust. Coughing, Kai tried to growl at the rider. "What the hell is wrong with these people?" he said when he had recovered from his coughing spell.  
  
A few hours later, as Kai sat in a restaurant, looking out the window, he saw the two motorcycle riders park their bikes next to each other and turned away from the window. They seemed to be talking to each other and then they took off their helmets. One was a man with black hair and blue eyes; the other was a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They sat on their bikes and conversed for a moment later before standing up and going into the restaurant.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the two, Kai ate his burger and took a sip of his soda. "Brendan! Come on!"  
  
"No Ari!"  
  
The two were arguing even as the guy known as Brendan ordered the food. "Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO."  
  
Getting extremely aggravated, Kai stood up and looked to the two at the counter. "Will you two shut up?" he shouted.  
  
Brendan and Ari turned to Kai. The rest of the people in the restaurant looked to Kai and clapped. Brendan walked up to Kai. "What the hell is your problem you two-toned bastard."  
  
Running up next to her friend, Ari grabbed hold of his arm. "Brendan! Relax!" She then looked at Kai. "You!"  
  
"Ah," said Kai. "The rude person in red."  
  
The two completely ignored Kai and went to sit down at a table. Awkwardly, the three all left at the same time. As the left the building, Ari went to the bikes, but Brendan walked over to Kai. "Hey!" he shouted.  
  
Ari, holding her helmet in her hands, looked at Brendan as he approached the beyblader. Turning around, Kai received a hit in the face from the older boy. The young man with two-toned hair spun around and hit the pavement. "Whoa!" Ari shouted she ran from her spot over to her motorcycle partner and stood between him and the standing Kai with her arms outstretched. "Bren! What the heck are you doing? Knock it off!"  
  
"Taking out the trash!" responded Brendan.  
  
"Bren!"  
  
"Move Ari! I'm not liking this guy!"  
  
"Then go through me!"  
  
A surprised look hopped upon both Brendan and Kai's faces. Then Brendan turned and went to the motorcycles, where he put on his helmet, got on and left.  
  
Ari jogged after the bike a bit. "Brendan!" She stopped at the curb and then turned around. "Dang it!" she shouted. She quickly walked up to Kai. "I'm really sorry about that," she said as she looked at Kai's face. He had a bruise on the left side of his face and his lip was slightly bleeding. "Can I give you a ride home? To apologize for Brendan" In response, Kai just shrugged. "Come on then." Ari walked to the motorcycle and got on. Kai looked awkwardly at her and then got on slowly behind her. "Hold on tight, if you fly off, it's your own fault," laughed Ari. She turned her head. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Hiwatari Kai."  
  
"Kai huh? Wait! From the Bladebreakers?" Ari smiled. "You guys are the coolest! I'm a big fan of your team."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ari nodded and put the helmet on her head. "Where to?"  
  
"Morning Star Hotel."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Ari started up the bike and slowly drove it from the parking lot. When they were on the road, Kai almost had a heart attack. The driver was weaving through traffic. His arms around Ari's waist, Kai held on tightly. When they arrived at the hotel, and Kai got off the bike was shaking a bit. Looking to the hotel doors, he said, "You wanna come up?"  
  
"Urm. . . I guess," responded Ari as she took off her helmet.  
  
Up in Kai's hotel room, Ari took off her red jacket to expose the white tank top underneath that exposed about two inches of her stomach. She kicked off her boots and stretched. "You alright?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yeah. My butt hurts form riding all day," she responded.  
  
Once again there was a knock on the door. "Crap," Kai whispered as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Derren, hi, nice to see ya. Can you come back later, thank you," he said to the Aussie who had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hey mate, I see you've got a pretty sheila over."  
  
Kai twitched. "I swear! If you call me 'mate' one more time, I'm gonna kick your Arian Kitone loving ass!" he shouted.  
  
Ari looked to Kai and the other man. "What was that?" she said in a questioning manner.  
  
The two men looked to her. "Oh," said Derren. "I'm a big fan of the singer Arian Kitone! She's so pretty!"  
  
Kai sighed. "Sorry," he said to Ari. "He's a dolt."  
  
Standing, Ari began to laugh. "What's so funny sheila?" Derren asked as he raised his right eyebrow.  
  
"You two are so dense!" she laughed.  
  
The two guys looked at each other and then back to Ari with a quizzical look on their faces. "How are we dense?" asked Kai.  
  
"Oh man!" she mumbled as she shook her head. Then looking up she said, "I'm Arian Kitone."  
  
Looking to each other, Kai and Derren began laughing. "Yeah! Sure! Good one!" they laughed.  
  
Arian pulled out her ID card from her back right pocket and walked over to the two. "Read it and weep, boys," she said. Sure enough on the card it had her picture, the name Arian Kitone, birth date and everything. 


	2. Fun and Games, Mate!

(Okay, so here's the first chapter of this awkward fanfic. It just popped into my head when I was listening to music today. Well, here you go! And I don't own anyone from beyblade, so all I own is everyone you don't recognize, hehe.)  
  
Into My Arms  
  
Chapter Two  
Fun and Games, Mate!  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" the two shouted.  
  
Derren, falling to the floor in a bowing manner shouted out, "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"  
  
"Um," Arian put away the ID card and stepped back. "Please don't do that."  
  
Derren stood up, entered the room and Kai closed the door. "So, you're Arian, huh?" said Kai in a cold manner.  
  
"Yup," replied Arian. She walked over to the bed and then looked to Kai. "Mind if I sit?"  
  
"Go ahead," he replied, still in a cold manner. "You're the superstar."  
  
"Okay, so I won't sit." Ari turned to face Kai. "Well um, I guess I should go."  
  
"Wait!" shouted the Aussie. "Don't go yet!" He looked around and then pulled out a permanent ink marker from his left pocket. Then, running over to Ari, he lifted his shirt and handed her the marker. "Sign me please!"  
  
After blinking several times very quickly, Ari said, "Don't you have anything that I can sign that wouldn't prevent you from taking a shower?"  
  
"Yeah! Lemmie get it!" Derren ran to the door, flung it open, hitting Kai in the process, then went to his room next door.  
  
Ari ran over to Kai and knelt at his side as he now sat on the floor. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah," he said. "I think."  
  
Helping him up from the ground and over to the bed, Ari stated, "That's twice that you've been hit in my presence." She set him on the bed and then stood up straight. Then Derren ran back in with the CD Arian had made. She signed it and then looked to Kai. "Well, now I think I ought to be going."  
  
"Where are you staying?" asked Derren.  
  
"Urm. I don't know. It's my first night in town. Maybe Brendan knows." She pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number. It ran once, twice, and then on for a few minutes, but no one picked up. "What the heck? He's not picking up."  
  
"So then you have nowhere to go?" asked Derren, with an extremely joyful expression on his face.  
  
Sitting down and putting on her boots, Ari said, "I suppose not."  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai asked as he watched her from the bed.  
  
"Um," she shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Then you're staying here," said Kai in a slightly stern manner. He then gave her a glare that made her kick off her shoes and cross her legs and put her hands in her lap like a little girl. "Good, now stay there."  
  
"Do you have some sort of power over her or something, ma. erm. dude," said the green eyed Aussie.  
  
"No," said Arian. "So can we do something? I'm bored!"  
  
"Don't whine," Kai said.  
  
"Erm. right," Arian mumbled.  
  
"Twister, mates! Let's play Twister!" Derren shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Kai twitched. He sat up and lifted himself from the bed and walked over to the Aussie while saying, "What did I say about calling my 'mate'?"  
  
"Um. whoopsies?" Derren said as he cowered before Kai.  
  
Arian got up quickly and ran over to Kai. She slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Well mate, your ass is grass," in an Australian accent to Derren. She then turned to Kai, and still with the accent, said, "How're ya gonna pull it off, mate? Ya gonna kick him in the bum, mate? Come on, tell me, mate," she said, emphasizing the word 'mate' every time she said it.  
  
"Not you too, Ari!" growled Kai.  
  
"What are you talking about. mate?" she smirked.  
  
"Gah!" Kai shouted and ran over to the bed. He planned to jump on the mattress and cover his head with the pillow. Instead, as soon as he hit the bed, he flew up, twisted, and landed flat on the floor.  
  
At the same time, Derren and Ari ran over to the other side of the bed and asked Kai, "Are you alright, mate?"  
  
Kai got up and turned to them. "Now you're both dead!"  
  
"Gotta catch us first, mate!" laughed Arian.  
  
The beyblader ran at the Aussie, but Derren moved and tripped him, causing Kai to collide with the singer instead. The two fell to the floor. Ari's eyes were wide, and she breathed hard since Kai was heavy. Then Kai slowly leaned his head down to kiss her, but the singer put her right index finger to his lips. He raised an eyebrow and Arian said, "Nice try, mate!" She then rolled him off and stood up.  
  
Derren laughed extremely hard. "That was a burn!"  
  
Kai looked up at Arian as she was smiling and dancing around. She spun and then jumped about in a small area for a while. As the boy with two-toned hair watched her dance, he began to smile. Then he realized he was staring and looked down. He stood and grabbed the pillow from his bed. Swiftly, Kai turned and threw it at Arian. It hit her in the face but she threw it right back, except she didn't hit Kai, she hit Derren.  
  
"Sorry about that!" she laughed.  
  
Laughing to hide his actions a bit, Derren threw the pillow back at Arian. The songstress jumped but the pillow caught her legs, causing her to come crashing down on the carpeted floor. "Ouchie," she mumbled.  
  
"Ouchie?" the two guys said at the same time.  
  
Standing up, Arian said, "What? You got a problem with me saying 'ouchie'?" It seemed like her eyes were flaring.  
  
"No!" responded the two in a hasty manner.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled. "Good!"  
  
After a few moments, the three settled down. Arian sat in the chair at the desk. Derren was sprawled out on the floor and Kai was on the bed. "What do we do now?" whispered Kai.  
  
As a response, Ari jumped to her feet and shouted, "Let's play Twister!" The two guys looked awkwardly at the only girl, and then they smiled to each other. "I call the spinner!" she said. Then the two guys looked down with extremely awkward and depressed looks on their faces. Biting the inside of her cheek, she said, "I was kidding." Then she said, "We'll all play!"  
  
"That's impossible! You need one person to be the spinner," said Derren.  
  
"Oh really?" smirked Ari.  
  
Sure enough, they all could play Twister. They would trade off each turn with the spinner. One time, it was on Kai's face, and Ari spun it. Another time it was on Ari's stomach and Derren spun it. And poor Kai, when it was his turn to spin, it was on Derren's butt. The game ended when Kai's legs slipped and he took down the other two. But it was all fun, they were all laughing.  
  
After a while, they all settled down in the room. Ari slept on the bed, Kai next to her and then Derren was at the foot of the bed. When Kai awoke in the morning, his arm was around the one next to him. But then he heard giggling. Kai turned his head and looked near the door. Arian had come out of the bathroom, her hair was in a towel. He then looked back at the person his arm was around.  
  
Derren, smiling back at Kai said, "Pucker up, precious!" Then Kai screamed and jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the sheets in the process and falling flat on his face.  
  
"Um. Well. That was interesting," Derren laughed as he stood from the bed. He then walked over to Ari and she handed him a five-dollar bill. "Pleasure doing business with ya, sheila."  
  
"That's so not right. mate," growled Kai as he got up from the floor. 


	3. An All Around Bad Day

(Okay, so here's the next chapter of this awkward fanfic. Well, here you go! And I don't own anyone from beyblade, so all I own is everyone you don't recognize, hehe.)  
  
Into My Arms  
  
Chapter Three  
An All Around Bad Day  
  
As they all were all getting used to the morning, a knock came at the door. Kai walked over and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
It was two police officers. "Young man, we're looking for Arian Kitone. Have you seen her?"  
  
Nodding, Kai said, "She's here."  
  
The next thing Kai knew, he was on the floor with handcuffs on and so was Derren. Arian, walking out of the bathroom, looked around with a confused look on her face. "Ms. Kitone!" said one of the cops. "We have your kidnappers under arrest."  
  
"Kidnappers? What? No. . . you've got it all wrong, these two are my friends," said Arian laughing.  
  
"Oh," said the cop. They took the cuffs off of the guys who were lying on their stomachs on the floor. "Well, Brendan's been looking for you."  
  
"Well he could call my cell phone like any other non-retard," growled Ari. She then turned to the officer. "Show me where he's staying, please."  
  
The officer nodded and all of the policemen left the room. Kai and Derren stood and were rubbing their wrists, which were now slightly bruising. "Evil pigs," mumbled the Aussie.  
  
"I hate police. . . they're so crooked," growled Kai.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Arian. The guys looked to her and she went to put on her shoes. "I have to go now. See you two at the concert?" They nodded to her and she left.  
  
Soon after, Derren went to his room next door and Kai went out to eat. When he came back, his stomach was hurting. He went to his bed to lay down, but as soon as he did, he got back up and ran to the bathroom where he began vomiting.  
  
Hearing the noise from his own room, Derren walked over with bottle of medicine and gave it to Kai. When he turned around Arian was standing there, Brendan was behind her. "You're back?" Derren said.  
  
"Forgot something," she said.  
  
"Oh, well, careful not to get puked on, Kai's a little queasy," he said then patted her on the shoulder and walked behind her. And upon getting an awkward look from Brendan, he went into his room and shut the door.  
  
Arian knocked softly on the door and pushed it slowly open. "Kai?" she said. Looking up from his bed, Kai smiled weakly, but when he saw Brendan, he ran to the bathroom and vomited once more.  
  
"Blowing chunky chunks, huh?" said Brendan, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe.  
  
Glaring over her shoulder at the black haired man. "Bren!"  
  
Laughing, Brendan patted Arian on the shoulder and said, "I was joking."  
  
Removing himself from the bathroom, Kai said, "Unfortunately, yes, I was blowing chunks. . . and it hurt. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Brendan in a smug tone.  
  
Walking over to Kai, Arian growled, "Knock it of Bren!" Brendan on the other hand, just laughed and went to the bathroom. The beyblader and the singer went to the bed, Kai plopped down and Arian sat in the chair by the desk.  
  
A few silent moments later, Brendan walked out of the restroom with a funny look on his face. Kai looked to him questioningly. "You're toilet's overflowing," stated the blue-eyed man.  
  
"Good," grumbled Kai. "Maybe it's connected to Derren's and you can retrieve his toothbrush." Brendan and Ari looked awkwardly at each other and shrugged. They then stood up and went to block off the restroom with towels. Suddenly, upon hearing laughter, Kai looked up and asked, "Are you two playing in shit?"  
  
"Hell no!" said Ari, "Bren just suggested. . ." She was cut short when Brendan put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hush!" growled Brendan.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
After a while, Ari and Brendan went to leave. "Wait," said Brendan to the songstress. "Weren't you here to get something?"  
  
"No," said Arian. The blue-eyed man looked to her awkwardly and was about to say something when she yawned and said, "Let's go."  
  
After the two left, Kai fell asleep. Upon awaking later at seven o'clock in the afternoon, and feeling much better, he decided to take a walk. As he exited the hotel, a large gray and black dog came into his sight. When the dog noticed Kai was there, it began to chase him. Turning swiftly Kai ran; he never once looked back. When he thought he lost the dog. He stopped and sat down to rest. Then suddenly the dog appeared and bit him on the side of his outstretched leg. After biting him, the dog ran off.  
  
From there, Kai went to the hospital. When he got in no one paid any attention to him. He sat in a chair reading a beyblading magazine while blood slowly seeped from the open wound on his right leg. When he finally did get in there, they bandaged his leg up and then kicked him out.  
  
Heading back to the hotel, two motorcycles flew by. He spun around in enough time to see the second bike turn the corner and get hit by a small red car. Kai froze; his heart seemed to slow down quite a bit. He began to think of what his reaction would be if that were Arian out there. The ambulance arrived soon and picked up the biker, he was going to be okay.  
  
Upon arriving at his hotel room, Kai realized his wallet was no longer in his pocket, but there was a huge hole in his pocket. From the hotel, he searched everywhere he had gone. But with no luck, he returned to his hotel room at the Morning Star to see Derren exiting the room next door. The Aussie then turned and saw Kai. "What?" growled the beyblader.  
  
"What happened to you?" whispered Derren.  
  
Kai replied, "Cops, food poisoning, overflowing toilet, dog bite, ignored at hospital, witnessed a car accident, lost wallet."  
  
"Not to mention," said Derren. "You're cheek's bleeding."  
  
"Hm?" Kai touched his right cheek and then looked at his hand. Sure enough, he was bleeding. "Must've been when the bike got hit," he mumbled. He turned to the door of his room and began to open it.  
  
"Hey," mumbled Derren. Kai turned to him and the Aussie said, "When your toilet overflowed, did you find my toothbrush?" Kai just turned and walked into the room.  
  
Inside, Arian was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. "Yo," she said, turning her head to look at him. He looked at her with a puzzled look. "Your toilet's fixed."  
  
Kai bowed. "Thank you," he said.  
  
"Whoa!" Arian stood from the bed and walked over to Kai. "Don't bow, it looks funny."  
  
"Um," mumbled Kai. "So then if I can't bow. How do I express my appreciation?"  
  
Stepping forward quickly, Arian kissed Kai softly on the lips. Then stepping back she said, "Appreciation expressed." And she walked out of the door.  
  
Kai ran out into the hallway and said, "Hey! How'd you get in anyway?"  
  
Not saying a word, Arian raised an ATM card in her right hand and then put it away, all while she was still walking away.  
  
From behind the beyblader with two-toned hair, someone said, "Lucky Kai." Kai turned to see Derren leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "By the way, you have a bulge in your pants now."  
  
Looking down with a questioning look, Kai what Derren spoke of. He reached into his pants and Derren turned around in disgust. "Hey! My wallet!" said Kai as he pulled the wallet from his pants and the bulge was gone.  
  
"You are so wrong for that," sighed Derren. He then laughed and went into his own room.  
  
(A/N: Okay, there we go, I'll have the next one up sometime soon. It's called 'Tuesday's Rehearsal'. There's a part with Kai in his boxers! Yay! ^_^  
  
Kai: You're an idiot.  
  
Acri: Yes, I know. *smiles awkwardly*  
  
Kai: Why did you give me a bad day?  
  
Acri: Because you already had a bad hair day. . . and that's everyday. . . so yeah 


	4. Meet RoughDraft

(A/N: More upside down writing! Yeah, I know this one took a while to get out to you guys and I'm sorry for that, I just couldn't write it for some reason, and now I can, so Booyah! Hehe well, here we go!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meet RoughDraft  
  
The next day, when Kai awoke, Derren was sitting in the chair at the desk, staring back at him. "Good morning," said Derren.  
  
Kai jumped to his feet and when he saw Arian and Brendan standing in the doorway, he got a bit suspicious. "What's going on?" he asked, a slightly confused tone in his voice.  
  
Sighing, Brendan was about to say something, but his Ari punched him in the stomach and he fell to his knees on the floor. Arian then looked to Derren who nodded and stood up. Arian pulled a rope from the inside of her jacket and walked over to Kai, who fell back and sat down on the bed.  
  
Glancing to Derren, Ari said, "Ready?" The Aussie nodded and the two jumped on Kai. The songstress tied his hands behind his back and Derren put a dark cloth sack over his head so he couldn't see.  
  
From there, they dragged him out of the room the three people carried him horizontally down the stairs to the parking lot. Derren, unwillingly, rode with Brendan and Kai rode with Arian. He leaned forward on her and held onto the back of the bike. He was scared that she would fly down the streets like she had done before. Yet this time, the girl took things slow.  
  
When the bike finally stopped about twenty minutes later, Arian got off and then helped the Bladebreaker stand up. Unknown to Kai, they were at a large amphitheatre. When he was finally released and the bag taken off his head, Kai was sitting next to Derren and Arian was up on stage.  
  
She set up the microphone and then tapped it a few times. "Can you guys hear me?" she asked, the two nodded. "All right, I want you two to personally meet the rest of the band." Taking the microphone into her hand, she looked behind her and said, "Hey, Rizyk, you first buddy."  
  
An eighteen year old stepped out from behind the curtain, his shoulder length blood red hair was tied back into a low pony-tail and he had goggles on his forehead. This day he was wearing a lime green shirt and black pants, absolutely, no shoes on his feet though.  
  
"Riz is the drummer," Arian said and then shook her head when the boy began flexing his muscles. "Don't make me throw this at you..." she grumbled, threatening him with the mic. Rizyk took her seriously and went to take his seat behind the drums. "Then as you guys know, Bren." The black haired teen, still wearing his biking gear, walked out and straight over to Ari to pat her on the head, she turned and bonked him on the back with the mic. "Bren-Bren is the lead guitarist."  
  
The two band members looked to each other and mouthed the words, "Bren- Bren?"  
  
"And then there's Tariel, the bass player."  
  
Tariel, a teen with blonde hair, was dressed in olive green cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt. In his right hand he held a cup of Starbucks coffee. He downed it quickly and threw the cup somewhere off to the side and went to pick up his instrument from the stage floor.  
  
Looking back at the band, she said, "And guys, that Darren and Kai." The band nodded simultaneously and then Rizyk broke out into a neat little drum solo.  
  
Kai leaned over to Derren, "So what are these guys called?"  
  
"RoughDraft," replied Derren. "And don't try the crappy jokes like 'So where's the final copy,' they're sick of that one."  
  
"Thanks for the advice," responded Kai. He leaned back in his seat and watched the band members as they all of a sudden began to gang up on Brendan.  
  
"Wait, Arian! Shouldn't you entertain your guests?" Brendan shouted, after being pummeled for a while.  
  
"Oh, right," Arian looked to the two guys, one seeming bored and the other seeming like he was on speed. "Any requests?" she asked.  
  
"Starlight!" Derren shouted, "Please?"  
  
Suddenly, before Kai's eyes, every one of the band members became serious. The guitarists quickly tuned their instruments and when they were ready, Rizyk started the countdown. The song was slow in the beginning and then it sped up, but it was still calm, giving Kai the feeling of a cold night, starry night back at the abbey.  
  
Everything was fine for the crimson eyed beyblader until the singer got to the line, "No one can gaze upon the stars, and see the world tonight as it is tomorrow's day." Kai got a sudden chill and clutched onto the arm of the chair he sat in.  
  
Ari took a step forward and the boards under her feet collapsed, sending her falling off the stage and onto the floor. The strings on Brendan's guitar snapped and whacked him across the face. On Tariel's bass, the pegs at the top fell out and the strings sagged off the instrument. As for Rizyk, his drum set just fell to the ground as if they were without gravity and it was suddenly turned on.  
  
Derren ran over to Ari and helped her up, "Are you alright, sheila?" he asked. She nodded slightly and looked to the others; the left side of Brendan's face was streaking blood. Rizyk looked at his collapsed drums as if he were about to cry. And Tariel, calm, collected Tariel just put his instrument back together, after crawling around to find all of the fallen pegs.  
  
"What just happened?" Kai whispered, "He was staring forward at the bottom of the stage. During the time that things had fallen, he had seen something, something that wasn't natural; such as, some one else's memories.  
  
"Well, let's get this, and Brendan cleaned up," Arian said as she climbed back up stage and walked the black haired guitarist backstage to clean up his wounds.  
  
No one had seen what Kai had. And now the thought occurred to him, would they believe him if he told them. Most of all, would Arian believe him?  
  
(A/N: That's it for this chapter.... I wonder what Kai saw... What? You think I know? PSHT... you're wrong! I'm just the author!... hehe) 


	5. Believe Me

**(A/N: Hello again! Sorry, I've been busy with school and stuff. It's been really hectic over here for the past few months, but I'm getting used to it. Well, here you go! Please don't kill me! )**

**Into My Arms**

**Chapter Five**

**Believe Me**

A few hours later, they were all sitting in the White Dove Hotel, in Arian's room, in a circle, on the floor. Kai watched the band. Brendan had a large bandage on his cheek where the strings had caught him. Rizyk was leaned back against the bed, he seemed nervous, for his fingers kept fidgeting. Tariel was tuning his bass, a serious expression on his features. Arian had her legs drawn to her chest; her head was leaned on her knees.

"What exactly happened up there?" asked Derren."It's a long story," replied Bren, taking new strings from a pack and putting them on his guitar.Crossing his arms over his chest, Kai said, "Well, since Derren and I don't have a way of getting home on our own, we seem to have all night for you to explain."Bren and Ari glanced to each other, worry was quite evident. Rizyk closed his eyes, as if he were expecting something to blow up. Tariel, for once, was no longer calm seeming. He was alert and tense."Did I say something wrong?" Kai asked."No," replied Arian, a stressed friendliness present in her voice."Then what's wrong, sheila?" questioned the Aussie.Arian took another glance to Bren, who nodded, and she said, "Before I was the lead singer for RoughDraft, this was my sister's band. When she died, Bren was there, he heard her last words, which were to continue on with the band. So I was brought in. I'm not as good as her, but I try. Every time we play Starlight, something bad happens though. It was my sister's favorite song. But I guess I'm not worthy enough to sing it." Arian's eyes dropped to the floor."So are you saying that the ghost of your dead sister haunts you?" questioned Derren. When Arian nodded, Derren laughed and said, "There's no such thing as ghosts! That's the biggest pile I've ever heard.""Believe it or not, it doesn't matter," said Ari, her voice cold."I believe you," said Kai. The vision he saw during the song, it hadn't been Arian who was on the stage, but it was some other woman."Thanks Kai," replied the singer. She stood and then said, "Hey, bro, I'm headed to bed... so keep it down.""All right," said Bren, still tuning the strings of his guitar."Bro?" asked Kai."Yeah," said Ari. She looked at him a bit confused. "Bren's my brother..." she then added, "I thought you knew." Heading over to the only bed in the room, Arian, having already kicked off her shoes, lay down and curled up into a ball."Poor girl," said Rizyk, looking at Arian for a moment and then sighing. He then looked to Bren and said, "You think she'll quit?"Bren shrugged. "There's a possibility.""Arian would quit?" asked Derren.Tariel replied, "If she thinks that Sam wants her to."Shifting to where his legs were crossed before him, Kai said, "How'd she die?""Gunshot wound," said Bren calmly. "Died in my arms.""I'm sorry," said Kai."Don't worry about it," said the guitarist.Figuring he'd either be punched for saying it, or punched for not saying it sooner, Kai said, "When Ari was singing... I saw something."The band members and the Aussie looked to Kai a bit confused. "Would you mind elaborating?" questioned Tariel.Kai took a deep, nervous breath and told them what he had seen: A woman on stage singing. The same woman leaving the stage at the end of the concert and getting onto a white motorcycle. She had just started it up when the sound of a gunshot rang out. She fell forward and then off to the side, her leg being stuck under the bike. Then Brendan appeared, crying, cradling his fallen sibling. The female's lips moved, but no sound came out, but then again, then entirety of the vision had no sound except for the gunshot. Then there was the funeral, Arian was there, she was crying, but Bren, Tariel and Rizyk sat there, their heads simply bowed.When Kai finished his story, Tariel seemed angry, as did Rizyk. "Good night, Hiwatari," they growled and left the room, slamming the door shut behind them."I didn't mean to offend anyone," said Kai, "I just wanted to let you know what I had seen." He looked to Bren. "You believe me, don't you?" he asked."I don't know," replied the guitarist, getting to his feet and silently leaving the room, gently closing the door behind him.As soon as the door closed, Arian slowly sat up. When she caught the confused expressions on Kai and Derren's faces, she said, "Sometimes I have to fake that I'm asleep, it's the only way I'll get information." She smiled and then tossed Derren a blanket and one of the two pillows that were on the bed. Looking to Kai, she said, "Something compels me to believe you. I'm going to go with that and say I do believe you." She gave him a slight smile and then lay back down. "Good night you two."Kai crawled over and pushed Derren's head off of half of the pillow. Arian turned off the light, but the movement didn't cease. For about three hours, the Japanese-Russian and the Australian fought over the pillow and the blanket. Arian, becoming tired of it, tossed her pillow at the two and for a few moments they shut up. Until there was a loud noise that interrupted the silence."It wasn't me!" shouted Derren.Coughing, Arian said, "That is the foulest stench I have ever smelled!""Don't you go blaming that on me, Derren!" growled Kai."But it was you!""No, it wasn't!""Oh shut up and open the window!" Arian shouted.The Aussie jumped to and went to the window, sliding it open. "Nice view," he said. He then walked back over to the blanket, deliberately stepping on Kai in the process. "That was an accident!" he said."I'll accident you," growled Kai, "in the face, with a brick.""I'll accident you?" questioned Derren. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?""Will you two shut the hell up?"

**(A/N: There's another chapter for ya! I'm trying to get the feeling of these stories again after my absence, but it feels like I've just kicked a puppy. Well, I'll get back into the groove, I promise! )**


End file.
